


Seasons are changing

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, Love, M/M, Spring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ma in fondo, si disse, per quanto riuscisse a distinguere il cambio delle stagioni, questo non cambiava di molto le cose.Di qualsiasi periodo dell’anno si trattasse, era felice.Era felice con Chinen, sempre.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	Seasons are changing

**_ \- Seasons are changing - _ **

Yuya aprì la finestra della stanza da letto, strizzando gli occhi per la luce improvvisa e traendo un respiro profondo, godendosi la lieve brezza sul proprio viso, sentendo che cominciava a svegliarsi.

Sorrise, istintivamente.

Si voltò in direzione del letto, dove Chinen era ancora addormentato.

Takaki sorrise, come sempre stupito di fronte alla sorprendente capacità del più piccolo di dormire in qualsiasi situazione.

Non aveva alcuna fretta di svegliarlo; non dovevano andare a lavoro quella mattina, e avevano tutto il tempo che desideravano.

Rimase poggiato sul davanzale, continuando a respirare profondamente l’aria fresca e guardandosi intorno, sentendosi incredibilmente rilassato.

Non aveva mai fatto particolarmente caso al passare delle stagioni.

Fino a pochi mesi prima, non importava che fosse estate o autunno, o qualsiasi altro periodo dell’anno.

Il passare del tempo non mutava mai in modo radicale la sua routine, non cambiava il fatto che dovesse alzarsi tutte le mattine, in un letto vuoto, per andare a lavoro e ritirarsi la sera per andare a dormire, in letto vuoto.

Era così, qualsiasi mese dell’anno, e l’abitudine era così radicata nella sua vita che lui a malapena si rendeva conto della neve che cadeva in inverno o degli alberi che cominciavano a farsi più spogli in autunno.

Ora, si sentiva come se le cose andassero diversamente.

Come se il tempo avesse finalmente acquistato un senso che prima gli era del tutto sconosciuto.

Tornava a casa la sera, con Yuri.

Si metteva a letto di notte, con Yuri.

Si alzava la mattina, preparava la colazione e si vestiva, tutto sempre insieme al fidanzato, sempre con la prospettiva di spezzare la routine, di poter fare qualcosa di diverso, perché con lui accanto niente gli sembrava uguale.

E mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra, riusciva a scorgere nettamente la differenza rispetto a poche settimane prima.

Faceva più caldo, il vento era tiepido e i pochi alberi che riusciva a scorgere dalla finestra del suo appartamento erano coperti di foglie.

Non c’era dubbio, era la primavera.

Ma in fondo, si disse, per quanto riuscisse a distinguere il cambio delle stagioni, questo non cambiava di molto le cose.

Di qualsiasi periodo dell’anno si trattasse, era felice.

Era felice con Chinen, sempre.


End file.
